The Love Within
by FlackStavros
Summary: Love can be so difficult to find that when you finally find the right person it might be too late...or not? DannyFlack
1. Got My Mind Set On You

**Title**: The Love Within  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>:Romance, Angst, Tragedy  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: unrequited Flack/Danny, Danny/Lindsay, Past Flack/Angell  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Slash and not beta'd  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: First fic ever  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> 2.24 Charge of this Post, 5.09 The Box  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Danny has been on Flack's mind for a long time...  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: not mine, they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.

Flack has always been a cool and collected type of guy who is not afraid to pull his trademark poker face whenever he doesn't want to show emotions in public, but when it comes to Danny Messer all the masquerades fall apart.

He'd known for a long time what he feels towards Danny, from the moment they met he knew there was something about that cocky italian with a stunning smile that makes his heart flutter; as time went by those feelings grew parallel to their friendship.

One day Flack was going to tell Danny everything about his feelings for him but a bomb almost kills him, he couldn't help but feel sad when he woke up at the hospital and saw Mac instead of Danny by his side on that hospital bed, he wondered where Danny was but he soon found out via Stella that he was with Montana at the moment.

Flack's recover went well and quickly he went back to work, everything seemed normal again and even his friendship with Danny was back to normal, he saw that his beloved Danny was getting closer to that damn Lindsay and he couldn't help feeling jealousy towards her and he even thought on how many ways he could kill her and make the perfect crime, after all, he'd seen that a lot on the crime scenes he'd worked with the crime lab throughout the years; but he came to the conclusion that Danny didn't love him the way he wanted because he didn't know about Flack feelings at all, so he started to have a love life on his own and that's how he end up with fellow detective Jessica Angell. She was a nice girl and damn good at her job so it wasn't hard for him to love her once he discovered that she loved him too.

Finally Flack felt himself complete because he had someone by his side who loves him back but his feelings for Danny never disappeared completely, that was confirmed one day he went to the lab to pick up some ballistic results and heard about Lindsay's pregnancy with Danny's baby, he suddenly felt his heart break at the shocking news...

To be continued...


	2. The Look of Love

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 2/?

Rating: T

Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Tragedy

Pairing: Unrequited Flack/Danny, Danny /Lindsay, Flack/Angell

Spoilers: 5.09 The Box

Warning: Slash and not Beta'd

Disclaimer: not mine, they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

Don couldn't believe what he was hearing; Danny was going to be a dad… of Lindsay's baby! Nonetheless, a million things ran through his head but somehow he managed to stay calm and even went to congratulate the happy couple, Danny shot him a weird look as if he couldn't believe he was okay with it and Don noticed it but didn't say a word about it.

A couple of hours later, Don was at his place with Jess having a little "date" with Pizza and some movies, everything was fine but Jess noticed that Don was a bit absent but she thought that maybe Don was tired and she said she should be going but Don Stopped her and asked her to stay the night with him which she accepted happily.

Don couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Danny and his new status as a Daddy, prior to this point Don had believed that it was a matter of time for Danny to break off things with Lindsay because Danny was not good keeping relationships and had severe trust issues but after this, Don was pretty sure Danny will never love him the way he wants.

At Danny's home things weren't much different, Danny was lying awake in bed thinking about Don's reaction to Lindsay's pregnancy, Don was unusually calmed and if he didn't know the tall detective any better he could even tell that he was genuinely happy for them but Danny does know better and the only thing he said at the thought was "why Donnie, why…?"

To Be Continued….


	3. True Colors

**Title:** The Love Within

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Pre-Flack/Danny, Danny/Lindsay, Flack/Angell

**Warning**: Slash

**Spoilers**: Nada

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these lovelies; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

Danny woke up feeling a little tired and somehow confused, last night had been difficult since he couldn't stop thinking about Flack and his reaction to the pregnancy, he thought Flack was going to make a scene or at least send dirty looks their way but nothing happened, he'd known for quite some time about Flack's feelings towards him but he never had the courage to confront the taller detective about it, he felt that the confrontation would break their friendship and he didn't want that either but this "new" situation deserved a damn good explanation from the Irish detective. Suddenly he noticed that Lindsay wasn't on the bed and he shouted her name but she didn't respond, that means she was at the lab, so Danny got up slowly and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, "man! this is going to be a freaking long day" he thought.

Don, on the other hand woke up and Jess was still asleep, so, he quietly got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work, when he felt the warm drips of water falling on his body, he started to think about Danny and how his lips would feel on his lips, neck, chest…. And minutes later he found himself jacking off thinking about his best friend so he opened the cold water to wash away those thoughts for the moment and then went to get dressed so he can head out to work, when he was on his way to the precint, he gets a text message from Danny saying "we need to talk" and Don knew at that moment that it would be a life changing conversation for both of them.

To be continued….

A/N Like it? Love it? Please Review!, reviews are love…


	4. Didn't We Almost Have It All 1

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 4/?

Genre(s): Romance, Drama

Rating: T

Pairing: Pre Flack/Danny, Danny/Lindsay, Flack/Angell

Warning: Slash

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

Flack was drinking a cup of coffee at his favorite coffee shop waiting for Danny to show up, he knew that Danny somehow figured out the cause of his strange behavior and that's why they agreed to meet there in the first place, he also thought he was going to feel nervous or scarred but turned out to be the opposite, he felt confident and even eager to finally come clean to his best friend and object of his affections because he didn't want to lie to the person he loved the most, not anymore; Danny was running late but it didn't matter because he knew his beloved Italian would show up anyway.

Finally after 20 minutes Danny appeared and searched for Don, when he spotted the irish detective, he smiled sadly

"Sorry for being late Donnie, this last minute case kept me longer than i thought"

Don smiled "s'okay Danno, I know work can be a bitch sometimes"

Danny chuckled quietly and ordered some coffee; Don decided to play innocent and asked him what was the subject of this meeting.

"You see, I've been wanting to ask you some things for a while now Don, hope you don't mind" Danny said in a very serious tone, Don started to lose his cool on the inside but he managed to keep his signature poker face on the outside

"Sure Danny, shoot" Don said

"Why did you react like that when you found out about Lindsay's pregnancy?"

"wha'? can't I be happy for my best friend who is about to become a dad? Geez, Messer I thought ya were askin' important things here.." Don smirked playfully

"Don, I'm asking ya this because i know you and her are not the best of friends and seeing you congratulate her was so unlike you" Don wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say it.

Danny looked at Don in a way the dark haired detective couldn't identify at first but then he looked again and saw a warmth in those baby blues that gave him the strength he needed to come clean after all these years…

"Ya wanna know the truth, well, here it is, I like you Danny, since the day we met, at first I thought we could be friends but then we started to hangout after work and see each other everyday, I started to feel things Danny, I don't know how it happened but now I can't stop thinking about you"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was confirming all those theories about his best friend being in love with him and he wasn't mad at him at all, in fact he felt something through his chest that made him feel warm and fuzzy, but this wasn't over…

"But you have a girlfriend, Don, what are you talking about?" Danny asked afraid to know the answer

"Jess has nothing to do with this, she came to my life when you made your relationship with Lindsay official and since I don't have any chance to conquer your heart, I decided to take the chance to be with someone who loved me" Don regretted saying right away

"Who loved you?" retorted Danny "How do you know I don't love you?" and both Don and Danny's eyes widened to the statement

To be Continued…


	5. Didn't We Almost Have It All 2

**Title:** The Love Within

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Pairing(s):** Pre Flack/Danny, Danny/Lindsay, Flack/Angell

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash and language

**Spoilers:** A little one to 4.19 - Personal Foul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" both Danny and Don said at Danny's unexpected confession<p>

Everybody else at the coffee shop stared at them for a moment but it all went back to normal very quickly.

"So, you do have feelings for me Danny?, huh?" Don felt somehow betrayed and exposed (he couldn't explain why)

Danny bit his lip and tried to give the best explanation he could to a bewildered Flack who keep staring at him so hard that he almost burned holes into his skull.

"Well, honestly Flack, I dunno what I feel because I have never been into men before, but I'm pretty sure this _thing _that I kinda feel for you is not something that grew on one day"

Danny's burst of honesty certainly surprised Don but in the end, he found it very endearing and he knew Danny was telling the truth, he also noticed how the roles had changed and now was him the one questioning Danny

"And what do you think about those feelings towards me, Danny?" deep down inside Don was afraid of Danny's answer to this question yet he desperately needed to know

"Like I said, I dunno, Don, because on one side I have Lindsay and the soon to come baby and on the other side I have this _thing_ for you that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside but at the same time makes me feel guilty because that would mean cheating on her and you cheating on Jess, Donnie and neither of us are home wreckers" Danny's hands at this point were shaking.

Don grabbed Danny's hands and said "look, by any means, you wouldn't be getting in the middle of Jess and I because I already loved you before her; if anything, was Lindsay the one who got in the middle of us, Danny"

Danny started to get upset by that last comment made by Don "what the fuck are you saying, Don?"

"Remember when we went to that basketball game a couple of years ago?, I was going to come clean to you that day, Danny, and she ruined because after that you two became sort of official and I never had the chance until now to talk to you straight up" Don said very calmed

"What? Oh man! I was going to tell YOU about this _thing_ that day too! But then I thought that it didn't matter because it would fade away anyways, so I decided to make it official with her and have a nice life, but truth is that never did and now here we are…" Danny said slightly annoyed and somehow angry at himself for being so impulsive.

" Look, now that I know how you feel about me and that you know how I feel about you, i'll understand if you now don't wanna have nothing to do with me…" Danny Cut him off..

"Never Don, you hear me? I would never do something like that to you, I've learned over the years that you are one of the most important persons in my life and I would never do something to hurt you, but you gotta understand that right now is not the best time to try something.." Don looked at him with sadness and dispair

"No no no, don't get me wrong Donnie, I'm up for whatever happens between us, but now is not the right time, I'll have to figure out how to break the news to Lindsay, and there's the baby thing too, I mean, I can't leave her right now that she's pregnant with my child, that'd be pretty fucked up Don and I don't want you to be the bad guy who teared a boy apart from his dad" Don squeezed Danny's had so hard that it almost break it

"I understand Danny, I'll give you all the time you need, don't forget that Jess is involved in this too and I have to find a way to not hurt her, because you know, I appreciate her because she's been good to me" Danny nodded

Suddenly their faces are too close and in less than a second they kiss for the first time and boy there's fireworks, the kiss is gentle but full of passion and love and when they finally separates their lips, Don says with a huge green on his face "there's always tomorrow, Danno"

To be continued…..


	6. Right Here Waiting

**Title:** The Love Within

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Pairing(s):** Flack/Danny, Danny/Lindsay, Flack/Angell, Mac/Stella

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: slash and a bit of language

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters nor CSI NY, they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>There was something different in the air, he could feel it, but he wouldn't dare to point to anyone or anything he suspected was the cause of such thing but it was there; everyone, however, looked exactly the same and acted the same so he knew it won't be easy to find the source of said "thing".<p>

It was a slightly cold Wednesday morning and the crime lab was busy as usual but that didn't stop Mac Taylor to take a moment and think about it in his really comfortable chair at his office, suddenly a bubbly Stella Bonasera entered the room with a huge smile on her hace

"Hi, gorgeous, what's with the happy face today?, care to share the good news whatever they are?" said Mac with a matching smile

Stella kissed him and says "what? Can't a girl be happy just because? you know, not everyone is as serious as you always are, Mac"

"I thought you liked me and my seriousness too" Stella looks at him straight in the eye "I love you more than you could ever imagine Mac, and that includes your seriousness" she winks at him

"Then tell me, what's with that stunning smile you're wearing today? I mean not that I mind, of course" Stella looks at every direction as if making sure nobody listens what she has to say and then turns her attention back to Mac

"There's love in the air Mac, and there might be a new couple enjoying love today" Mac's face showed evident signals of amusement at Stella's words

"You know the new happy couple?" Mac said

"Not yet, but I promess you that when I know, you'll know, 'kay love?" and Stella kisses him again

"Okay, but now let's get back to work, there's tons of samples and evidence that needs to be checked" Stella nodded and leaves the office

Throughout the day Mac started to see certain signs that might lead him to the cause of the different atmosphere he noticed back in the morning: first, when he went to pick up some results he saw that Lindsay was in a really bad mood, which he at first thought it was normal due her pregnancy but then a flash of hate and regret reflected through her eyes while watching at Danny, who was at the farthest side of the room avoiding all kinds of contact with her and Mac instantly knew _that _certainlywas not normal.

Then he had a meeting with Don to interview a witness and there wasn't much of an evidence he could add to the puzzle from him because Don was.. well, being Don (with all the arrogance and sharp comments the occasion demanded), but during the interview, Mac noticed that Don never stopped smiling and he considered that for a moment, but then he brushed the thought off his mind because he remembered that Don was already in a relationship with fellow detective Jessica Angell, and Mac instantly discarded him, if Mac would only knew how wrong he was at that very moment. Hours later he found Jess chatting with Stella in the break room happily about cases they had previously closed and Mac discarded Jess too and decided that he would stop thinking about that for the day because he had lots of work to do anyway.

While walking to his office, Mac noticed a whisper coming from a dark office, it was quite strange because it was almost 11pm and pretty much everyone from the day shift had already headed to home with their families, he recognized that voice, it was Danny, so he sort of tiptoed to the half open door and listed carefully what was being said

"Yeah she took the news really bad, I guess she wasn't expecting that now that she's… you know, and she started to throw things at me and I was afraid of neighbors calling the cops because I didn't want any more trouble but…." That explained a lot the weird attitude from both Danny and Lindsay earlier

The room went silent for a couple of minutes, Mac figured it was because the person whom Danny was talking to was speaking, and then Danny talked again

"Yeah, good thing is we ain't married so….. (silence for a while).. hehe yes, but you know what? I have no regrets because I've finally found the real one, which happens to be you"

Mac was surprised to hear that Danny was in fact seeing someone else when he and Lindsay appeared to be so happy when they announced Lindsay's pregnancy a couple of months ago

"Are you asking me on a date? (silence) no no I'm cool with it but it's just that I thought you weren't the dinner and a movie type.. (silence) yes I definitely say yes!, where? (silence) oh that's okay, surprise me then, (silence) I'll remember that (silence) I love you too Donnie"

Mac's jaw dropped along with his cup of coffee, the latter made a loud sound which made Danny end the call with Don, and instantly pulled his gun and slowing walking to the door asked "who's there?"

To Be Continued….


	7. Talking In Your Sleep

**Title**: The Love Within

**Chapter**: 7/?

**Paring(s):** Flack/Danny, past Danny/Lindsay, Mac/Stella

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers**: 1.21 – On The Job

**Warnings**: Slash, Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters nor CSI NY; They belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Danny walked slowly to the door with his gun, he didn't quite understand why was he pulling his gun inside of the most secure building in Manhattan but he couldn't take any risks, so he asked one more time who was there and when he turned the lights on, he suddenly went speechless as he put the gun back on his jacket..<p>

"Danny…" said Mac with a very sad expression, Danny could tell he was really disappointed yet he didn't know if Mac heard EVERY part of his conversation with Don

"Mac…" Danny was really nervous and afraid of what Mac could say; after all he was his boss and mentor

"So, you're no longer Lindsay's boyfriend?" said Mac very straight-forward and looking into Danny's eyes

"Um.. yeah, you could say that…" Danny said avoiding all eye contact with Mac

"Care to share why were you talking on the phone in a dark office?" and when Danny tried to explain, he cut him off with another question "is there something we shouldn't know about, Danny?"

"Listen Mac, the reason why I was hiding in a dark office is nobody's business, after all, a bit of privacy should be allowed when you work at a place with glass walls" said Danny very huskily and defensive

"Whoa Danny, don't get all defensive on me, you know that I wouldn't judge you and if I'm asking you this is because you don't find your coworkers hiding in a dark room on a daily basis"

"How can you say that you wouldn't judge me if you already did it Mac, it's still fresh in my mind how you instantly pointed at me when things got ugly on the subway fiasco, remember?" there was bitterness in Danny's words

"Danny I've apologized to you already for that and I know that I made a mistake but that's not the answer to my previous question" both men were almost yelling at each other at this point

"Mac, I don't wanna be rude, but that's part of my private life, and I was here because I need it a quiet place to make a phone call, that's it" said Danny in a much softer tone

"Okay, Danny I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, but remember that I'm here if you wanna talk about it someday" Mac pulls Danny into a tight embrace and whispers to his ear "your secret is safe with me"

Judging by Danny's shocked expression; Mac could tell that he hit the sore spot the blonde CSI had been trying to hide so desperately

Don was sitting on his sofa watching the latest Rangers game and drinking his usual beer when he suddenly heard a knock on the apartment's door, he didn't bother to get up and open at first because he wasn't in the mood for visits this late at night, but the second knock was much louder and desperate so he thought it might be important, he got up and opened the door only to find a very mortified and nearly crying Danny

"Don HE knows….." said Danny while entering hurriedly into the apartment

"Who knows what Danny" said Don a little worried now

"Mac, about me and Lindsay's breakup and…."

"And?..." asked Don very annoyed

"Us" said Danny very quietly and with guilt written though his face

"What?, how can you be so sure Danny?" now was Don's turn to be mortified

"Because, he almost walked in on me while I was talking to you earlier, though I dunno how much he heard but I'm pretty sure he heard everything" and now Danny was pacing through Don's living room like an animal trying to get out of its cage

"Oh! Do you think he's gonna say something to the others" said Don while taking a huge drink of beer

"no, he's not like Stella, Mac's a very private person who doesn't like to be gossiping around… but you know that Don, why are you even asking me this?" said Danny with a puzzled expression

"Sorry, it's just that these are big news Danny and I was a bit nervous, that's all" said Don while flashing a nervous smile

Suddenly Danny embraces Don and while kissing his neck and lips says very seductively " how about if we relax a bit and watch a movie or go to bed and have some fun…."

"mmmm that sounds like a plan…." said Don while taking Danny to the bedroom

Shortly after Danny left the crime lab, Mac went back to his office and started to read reports from the cases he have been working lately until he felt a strong gaze on him, he lifted his head only to see Stella standing on the door frame with the brightest smile ever

"What the…. How long have you been standing there Stel" asked a bewildered Mac

"A while now, but that doesn't matter because now that I have your complete attention I'm going to kiss you in the middle of a solitary lab" Stella said while sitting on Mac's desk

"And… I know that you're not here just to kiss me, which I'm still waiting by the way" said Mac with a lustful tone

"Damn, you know me so well! Yeah, I wanna know who's the other half of the newly formed couple we were talking about this morning" said Stella with a wicked smirk

"You heard the chat I had with Danny?" said Mac very surprised because he thought only him and Danny were on the lab at that moment

".It. so know tell me who's Danny's new partner in crime" said Stella while caressing Mac's leg

"Sorry Stel but I can't tell you, I'm not the right person to say such thing" said Mac

"Then I'll ask Danny myself tomorrow, but for now how about if we go somewhere else and have a nice meal and maybe a movie…" asked Stella in a very seductive voice

"alright but after that, I have to get back here because there's a load of work requesting my attention" said Mac with a serious tone

"You've got to stop being such a workaholic, Mac" said Stella in a teasing tone, causing Mac to shut her up with a huge kiss.

To be Continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? do you have any comments? please review!**


	8. Tears Are Falling

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 8/?

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: T

Spoilers: Nada

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor CSI NY; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>After the whole confrontation with Mac and all that, things went back to normal in Danny's life and he couldn't ask for more in the last few days, he had the love, the friends and a steady job that he enjoys so much yet he didn't feel complete because the mother of his child was still in denial of his relationship with Don and if he had to be honest with himself, he was very much afraid of never seeing his child just because Lindsay can't get over their divorce, so he went to her apartment to talk to her, at first he wasn't sure of doing it because the last time he talked to her, things went ugly and he didn't want that now that she will give birth in less than 2 weeks<p>

"Hi Lindsay, may I come in?…" said Danny a little nervious

"Hi Danny, sure" said Lindsay with a huge smile plastered on her face

Danny came in and Lindsay offered him a coffee but he turned it down, so they sat in the kitchen table

"Listen, I'm here because I wanna talk about the baby, I wanna know how's she doin' and all that…"

"Oh, yeah, umm first of all, I want you to know that I decided to name our baby Lucy, she's fine, doctor said that she's very healthy, her weight is normal and the size too..," Danny noticed that Lindsay was smiling at him for the first time since the breakup but he should've known the light mood couldn't last forever..

"That's great! Because Linds, I don't if I told ya this but I want to be a part of her life and be around like any other dad would.." Danny said looking at her straight in the eyes

"yes, but only you, I don't want Flack around my child, Danny and I'm serious" Danny's eyes widened

"WHAT?, no, I want him to be part of Lucy's life too, Lindsay, he's my.. The most important person in my life right now and it wouldn't be fair…" Lindsay cut him off

"you know what's not fair? The way you dumped me while pregnant, that's not fair, and yes if you want to see Lucy, will be under MY conditions and one of them is that Flack must not be in the same space my child is.." Danny was fuming and what he heard next made him angrier

"Why are you doing this, huh?, you want to punish me because I left you? Is that it, Lindsay?"

"No, Danny, not everything in this world revolves all around you, I'm doing this because I don't want my kid to be around faggots that may cause her problems in the future.."

"what the fuck Lindsay? Now I'm a faggot to ya? You know that before Don I didn't even looked at guys and what Don and I have is beyond sexual preferences…" Danny was almost yelling at this point

"Look, I don't even care if you two lovebirds are boyfriends or not, you won't see Lucy as long as you're with him, got it? Now get the hell out of my house Danny!" Lindsay's eyes reflected so much hate and bitterness

"This isn't over, and you're going to regret this Lindsay, I swear!" said Danny while grabbing his coat and slamming the door shut

Once he was out of the building, Danny couldn't help but crying because he wanted so bad to be a part of his daughter's life and be the dad she needs, but now that's nearly impossible, so he took the easiest way out and went to a bar so he could drink all his pain away..

* * *

><p>To be Continued….<p> 


	9. Causing A Commotion

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 9/?

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: T

Warning: language

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS

* * *

><p>Danny was devastated, he couldn't believe that his daughter won't see him just because of Lindsay, so he went to Tony's, a bar he likes to go whenever he wants to be alone, it's not far from his apartment and no one knows about it, when he arrived to the bar, he went directly to his usual table at the darkest side of the place and he ordered his usual beer.<p>

On the other hand, Don was still at the precinct, filling some paperwork and making some phone calls, he was a little uneasy because he hadn't seen Danny all day and it began to itch him because Danny usually text him when he gets home or calls him from the lab if he's still working late hours, he was about to call him for the 100th time, but he got called to a crime scene.

At the crime scene, Don was filling Stella and Sheldon with the details of the case, when suddenly Don's phone began to buzz, Don didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway..

"Flack"

"Hey Donniee how ya doooin maaann?" the owner of that voice was clearly drunk

"Danny? Where are ya? I've been worried sick about you all day!" Don was nearly yelling which made Stella and Sheldon pay attention to Don's phone call

"whyyy? I'm _finnddd _and jussss chillin' with mah' buddies Donniee"

"What buddies? Danny what's going on, where are you?" Don was now worried

"I'm at….. _what the fuck?, what's yer problem asshole?_..." and the line went dead

Don's eyes widened even more, because now he was completely sure Danny got into a fight and he didn't even know where Danny was

"What happened Don, is Danny alright? asked Stella a bit concerned

"Nope, he's very drunk and I don't know where he is, when he was about to tell me that, someone started a fight with him and the line went dead" Don was pacing around the place like a mad man

"I've got an idea Don, just give me your phone and wait a minute" Stella winked at him and smiled softly

"Listen Don, don't worry, we'll find Danny and everything will be fine" said Sheldon giving him a reassuring smile while Stella was making some phone calls

Don's heart was beating faster that speed light he wanted to be home with Danny so bad but he didn't know if he was alright or if he needs something..

Meanwhile at the bar, things got really ugly because some half-drunk guy wanted to use the phone while Danny was talking Don so, they got into a huge fight and soon Danny found himself beating the crap out of said guy and not because of the phone but because of Lindsay, he found in the guy a way to let out all his anger and frustrations after the heated discussion he had earlier with the mother of his child

After several minutes Don, Stella and Sheldon arrived to the bar, Danny and the other guy were still fighting and both were hurt badly, so Don and Sheldon ended the fight and soon the paramedics arrived to the place so both men could be checked, Danny got a few stitches and once it was done, they went to a coffee shop and Don bought Danny a cup of coffee so he could be sober enough to spill the beans, once they were at home, Don started the interrogatory

"Danny! I was worried sick about you! What happened? this isn't like you.." Don looked straight into the blonde CSI's eyes

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Danny said coldly

"c'mon Danny, you know you can trust me, I'm not only your boyfriend but also your best friend" Don grabbed Danny's hand softly

"seriously Don, I don't wanna talk about it right now, I just want to sleep so, god night" Danny got up and went to their shared bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom

Don was shocked, he didn't know what could possibly be that bad and disturbing that his lover and best friend wouldn't tell him, and while the dark haired detective was trying to figure out what happened, Danny was crying hopelessly in the bathroom, he couldn't believe he was not going to see his child and he couldn't think of a way to have the two most important persons in his life in the same room: Don and his unborn daughter Lucy

"I will find a way… I swear"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued….<p> 


	10. Borderline

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 10/?

Author: FlackStavros

Pairing(s): Flack/Danny, past Flack/Angell

Rating: T

A/N: every time a flashback is included, it will be written in _italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>Don was now angry, how is it possible that Danny changed this much within a few hours?, he tried to remember if he said or did something wrong, but he realized that it wasn't his fault, so he decided that he was going to call the one person who may help him to understand Danny's behavior….<p>

_[Flashback]_

_Don was working on some reports at the precinct when a very serious Jessica Angell walked in_

"_baby, I need you come with me for a little walk.." said Jess now smiling lightly_

"_Jess, I'm kinda busy here, can't we just let this for another moment? Don wasn't even looking at her_

"_Don, look at me, this is important and it can't wait any longer" _

_Don sighed in defeat "okay okay, give me a minute"_

_Jess smiled and once they were a few blocks away from the precinct,t she started talking again_

"_Don I've noticed and heard some things but I need to hear them from you" Jess was starting to regret every word she said but there was no point of return anymore_

"_what things? You think I'm cheating on you Jess? Is that it?" Don was now annoyed_

"_I'm not sure if I'd call it cheating per se, but I am sure I'm not the person you think of every night.." Jess was not looking Don straight in the eye, as if they were in an interrogatory room_

_Don started to get nervous because his crush was the best kept secret in the world, but then, he thought that it was because the other day she caught him looking at Stella's cleavage, so he risked a question that might change it all.._

"_Oh yeah?, then tell me, who am I thinking of every night according to you?.." Don rolled his eyes and acted nonchalant_

"_Danny Messer" Jess smiled at Don's widened eyes, heck yeah she hit the sore spot_

"_ehrrm, how didja, um, how did ya know? Am I that obvious?" Don was so out of himself that he didn't notice that Jess wasn't mad at him at all…_

"_No, Don, you aren't obvious at all but I happen to pay attention to the little things, after all I get paid for that, remember? So, I noticed all the flirting and the silly talks at the lab, how you always look at him at scenes and at the lab… you have the biggest crush on him! "_

"_um, listen Jess, I'll understand if you're mad at me and don't wanna see me anymore, but please don't tell anyone about this, if someone hear about this…" Jess interrupted a very mortified Don_

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone because all I want is to see you happy Don, it sucked that it wasn't me, but I know that when Danny knows, he's going to feel the same way about you" Jess grabbed Don's hand trying to comfort him_

"_I'm glad you're not mad at me Jess because I want you to know that I do care about you, maybe not as a woman but as a friend, and if you let me, I want to keep our friendship" said Don_

"_Of course Don, I want to keep our friendship too, I've learned during all this time that you're a great guy and counting you as a friend will be a priviledge."_

_Don and Jess embraced each other and when they were going back to the precinct, they got called to different crime scenes.._

_[End of Flashback]_

"Jess?, hey it's Don, listen, can you come over?" asked Don

"sure, what happened Don? you sound a little worried" said Jess over the phone

"it's Danny" said Don

"I'll be there in 5 okay?, bye" Jess hung up

Exactly 5 minutes after that call, Jess was ringing the doorbell and Don opened the door

"I'm glad you made it" said Don with a worried/tired expression

"so, tell me, what's going on with Danny" said Jess as she sat on the couch across from Don

"I dunno, he's been acting weird all day, first he went missing for several hours because he wasn't here nor at the lab and he wouldn't aswer his phone but then he made a drunken call to my cellphone and while at it he got into a fight with a stranger, Stella tracked the call so we ended up in this weird bar and when we got him out of there, we came home and when I asked him what happened, he didn't answer, instead he locked himself in the bathroom and he's till here.." the sad expression across Don's face broke Jess's heart

"this sounds so not like Danny.. and what worries me the most is that Danny was drinking.. and we both know Don, that when Danny drinks things get ugly.." Jess said trying to enlighten the mood but didn't work

"I'm sure something shocking must have happened to him but I can't figure out what it is and it's honestly driving me crazy Jess, I want to help him but I honestly don't know how.. " Don was nearly crying at this point

Jess made a face as if she was thinking or remembering stuff, when suddenly she got the reason she thinks, it's the cause of Danny's wild behavior

"Don, I don't know if this has something to do with it but, about an hour ago I was at the lab searching for results of the Donahue case, when I kinda overheard something .." Jess bit her lower lip In pure nervousness

"what Jess?, what did you heard?" Don was desperate for answers

"I overheard Lindsay talking on the phone with someone and she was telling them something about a fight she had with Danny and then she mentioned something about him not being able to see his kid but I couldn't hear more because her voice was really quiet and I didn't want to get caught by her"

"I knew it! But of course that little bitch had something to do with this!.." Don yelled and he started to pace around like a mad man

"You think she forbid Danny to see his daughter because of his relationship with you?" now it was Jess's turn to be mortified

"I dunno, but that wouldn't surprise me if that were the case…" Don finally sat down and continued

"Lindsay has gone too far and if because of her Danny attempts something stupid, I'm gonna…." Jess cut him off

"Listen Don, no matter who guilty she is, promess me you won't do anything against her because if you get caught, you career might be damaged" Jess said looking him In the eyes

"I can't promess you that Jess, Danny's business are also mine and I won't let anyone to hurt him no matter what" said Don determined

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p> 


	11. The Invisible Man

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 11/?

Author: FlackStavros

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>Don was fuming and no one was able to calm him, not even Jess, the irish detective couldn't understand why wasn't up to him to change Danny's mood, before leaving Jess had promised Don to find out more about Lindsay's true intentions yet he still felt the urge to kick her ass for threatening Danny with his own child; eventually Don realized that by including the unborn child into the equation Lindsay was forcing Danny back to her because she knows about Danny's excitement with fatherhood.<p>

"that stupid bitch will sure pay for this" muttered Don between his teeth

Danny on the other hand, was still locked up in the bathroom sobbing and figuring out a way in which Don and Lucy could be in the same room, but if he was honest to himself, he couldn't think of anything that might help and wouldn't destroy his and Don's life.

A couple of hours later, Danny came out of the bathroom and noticed that the bedroom was pitch black so he turned on the lights and saw that Don was uncomfortably asleep on a chair near the bathroom door, so he quietly tip-toed to their shared closet, packed all of his belongings, gave Don a soft peck on the forehead and left in one swift move.

The next day, Don woke up with a nasty pain on his neck and back, the first thing he noticed was that the bathroom door was open, he thought that Danny was fine again

"Danny?, geez man I thought yer never would come out of the bathroom, yer alright though? said Don aloud thinking that maybe Danny was in the kitchen or something

"Danny!" Don shouted several times with no response from the blond CSI

Danny ran into the kitchen only to find it alone, the irish detective let out a sigh out of sadness and disappointment, but then, he noticed a small note on the kitchen counter with his name on it with Danny's handwriting

_Don, you must have noticed by the time you're reading this that I'm gone and I just wanted to tell ya that I'm not leaving you nor doing this to hurt ya, I'm doing this to have the chance of seeing ya and Lucy with me in the same room in the near future, so don't worry because this is only temporary, you already know how much I love ya, I'm sure this situation will be gone soon and it all will go back to normal again, I love ya so much Don, on't you ever forget it_

_- Danny_

Don was stunned and angry at the same time, but then he thought it'd probably be some sort of sick joke from Danny, so he ran into the closet and noticed that Danny's things weren't there, his night table was also empty, he finally checked in the bathroom and Danny's toothbrush and cologne were also missing, the dark haired detective read the one once again and still couldn't believe that it was indeed happening

And then, Don allowed himself to cry alone in the bathroom.

The next day, Don showed up to the lab as if nothing had happened, strangely, the first person who talked to him was Adam instead of Mac, who was supposedly requesting him to cover a last minute case

"where were you yesterday Don?, we were so worried about you man" said Adam giving him a worried look

"oh, 's nothing Adam, I had some personal stuff to solve, nothing big though" said Don flashing a smile

Lindsay was on her way to run some tests and then saw that Don was at the lab, so she decided to make to hit the only soft spot the irish detective had: Danny; Lindsay also noticed that Don's eyes were fixed on Danny since he was standing in front of the room where the Italian CSI was making some researches, she decided to take another route to Danny's room so she couldn't be seen by Don and make him see her give Danny a tight hug to make him jealous

"so Don, see ya at Tony's tonight around 8 o'clock?" asked Adam

"sure, I could use a bit of fun tonight, see y'all at eight" said Don

Adam and Don said goodbyes to each other and when Don started to walk to Mac's office, he saw Lindsay hugging Danny and instantly his facial expression changed into a furrowed brow and his blood started to boil, Don wanted to go over there and ask some explanations, although he started to feel a burning desire of killing Lindsay mercilessly

Danny never noticed Don's presence, so when Lindsay hugged him, it surprised him at first but then he shove her away

"what are you doing, Lindsay?" asked Danny hoarsely

"nothing, just wanted to give you a friendly hug Danny, because I want to be your friend, you know, for the sake of our child.." lied Lindsay

"ah Lindsay, that's so good to hear, 'cuz I don't want my kid seeing her parents fighting all day long" said Danny visibly relieved

Lindsay saw with the corner of her eye that Don was still looking at them, visibly angry, so she decided to hug Danny again but this time she gave him a tighter and effusive hug, when she saw Don storming out, she smiled wickedly and let go of an oblivious Danny

"aw, I'm sorry if this is too much for you but with this pregnancy, my emotions are sort of crazy lately…" said Lindsay playing innocent

"don't worry Linds, I understand, now if you excuse me, I gotta hand this documents to Stella, so, see ya around.." said Danny

When Danny left completely the room, Lindsay flashed another wicked smile with a matching satisfaction expression written all over her face.

* * *

><p>To be continued…..<p> 


	12. Lightning Strikes

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 12/?

Author: FlackStavros

Pairing: Flack/Danny

Rating: T

Warning: language

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>Danny was with Stella discussing the results of the tests from their case, everything was going well but somehow their little chat shifted from the case to Danny's personal life…<p>

"you've been weird lately Danny, something I should know?" asked Stella flashing her signature warm smile

"huh?, no, I mean, yeah, I mean what?" Danny was evidently caught off guard

"yeah, you've been erratic in the past couple of days, one day you come to work and the next you don't, there's no jokes coming from you anymore, and the most important.. you're not talking to Flack anymore.." Stella said

"Lindsay said that she didn't want me around my kid when we broke up, but apparently she just changed her mind because moments ago she went all lovey-dovey on me and said that we could be friends and all, I just don't know anymore, I'm a mess right now.." said Danny running his fingers through his hair

"oh Danny, if there's something I can do to help you just say it" Stella squeezed Danny's hand

"thanks Stel but now I have everything covered" Danny flashed a weak smile

Danny was already walking back to his desk when Stella yelled

"you missed one question though…" Danny turned back and went to her desk again

"what about Don? You guys were inseparable, and now it seems like you're avoiding him, what happened?" asked Stella with a weird look on her eyes

"nothing, Don and I are okay, is just that he's busy and so am I, there no room to hang out anymore.." said Danny with a sad expression

"Lindsay is not okay, huh?" asked Stella sympathetically

"no, she's not, wait, what? How'd you know?" asked a shocked Danny

"you need to learn to not use your phone in dark rooms Danny, no, don't give me that look, I just happened to be in the next room and heard everything you talked with both Don and Mac.." Stella smiled at Danny's mortified expression

"don't worry, I support you guys, it was a matter of time for you and Don to get together anyway.. oh, look at the time! I gotta go Danny, but remember that I will be there for you guys anytime" said Stella while saying goodbye to Danny

=O=O=O=O=

Hours later, Lindsay was running some tests when she noticed that Mac and Don were heading out of the building for the day, so she grabbed her bag and went to Danny's desk, the first thing she did was to write a small letter thanking Danny for "an amazing night" which of course never existed, then she left one of her bras on the drawer along with other things and sprayed some of her perfume over the desk

"Danny, now you're gonna start to pay for all of my pain.." said quietly and went home

=O=O=O=O=

The next day, Don was decided to get some explanations from Danny, so he decided to go to the lab a bit earlier and wait for him at his desk so he could catch the Italian before his shift started, he hurried himself out of the bed, got ready in record time and headed to the lab at an incredibly early time considering that his own shift wasn't starting until past 9 am

When Don arrived to the lab, he took a deep breath and said hello to everyone who crossed his path, because he wanted to be has happy and calm as possible when he confronted Danny, when he entered the room where Danny usually works, he saw a note in a pink paper, at first he didn't want to disrupt in Danny's things but minutes later he decided against it and picked the peace of paper, he started to read it and all of the good mood disappeared…

"what the fuck is this?" yelled an exasperated Don

Then he saw the bra and some photos of Danny and Lindsay during "intimate" moments

"no no no, this can't be true, Danny wouldn't do that to me.." Don was truly in denial of the whole scenario

Don started to remember Danny's odd behavior, and that letter he left when he moved out of the apartment, and all those time he'd been avoiding him for the last couple of weeks

"it all makes sense now, you son of a bitch!" yelled Don as he loudly stormed out of the lab.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…..<p>

**Please R&R! **


	13. Don't Dream It's Over

Title: The Love Within

Chapter: 13

Author: FlackStavros

Pairing (s): Flack/Danny, Mac/Stella

Rating: T

Warning: swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

* * *

><p>Danny was walking somehow peacefully to the lab, the blue eyed Italian checked his watch and he was perfectly on time, he tried to not think about Don or his unborn daughter Lucy for the time being, he has a lot of work to do and he couldn't afford having a breakdown right now, after all, he knew he'd find a solution any time soon (or so he thought), Danny was too deep in this thoughts that he didn't realize he was already in front of the lab building until he felt a strong hand grabbing fiercely his arm…<p>

"when were you planning on tell me about your reconciliation you little fucker?" asked a fuming Don yelling loudly not areing about the people around

"what? Don, what the fuck are ya talking about huh?" asked a bewildered and slightly scared Danny

"oh! now you playing innocent wit me Danny huh? Don't tell me you forgot that you fucked Lindsay so hard last night that she practically told everyone about it plus left some evidence on yer desk, you prick!" Don was seeing red now

"WHAT!? No, Don that must be…." Don Interrupted Danny

"I thought we had something special Messer, I believed in your words and I thought you loved me, but I see that you love her better..." now was Danny's turn to interrupt

"Don I swear I don't know what the hell are ya talkin' about man!, are you drunk or something?" Danny was really shocked at the whole situation

"Bullshit, Messer! You know exactly what I'm talking about, but since you seem to "not remember" the facts, here's a little help my trait.."

Don's fist connected with Danny's chin leaving the Italian in the floor and sore

"ow!, what the fuck's wrong wit yer asshole" Danny got up quickly and punched Don in the face too

Suddenly Don and Danny Started to fight physically at the lab's front door and both were punching each other badly, with blood coming out of their noses and mouths

-O-O-O-O-

"So, are you proposing me to leave my job for a few days and go with you to Athens to see your relatives?, what makes you think I'll say yes?" asked Mac with a playful smirk

"mmm maybe there's a night full of passion in a warm greek balcony in front of the sea waiting for us.." said a very suggestive Stella almost nearly licking Mac's ear

"That sounds tempting Stel, but as you know, I run this office and I need to be here to make sure everyone do their job and…" Stella shut him up with a huge kiss

"honey, i asked you because I'm a polite girl, but truth is, I already booked out flights, and ask for permission from your boss so we can go to see my family" Stella smiled triumphantly

"Sinclair said yes? how'd you get him to say that?" Mac was shocked

"no no no, I won't reveal my weapons because you might use them against me, so I prefer you to come here and kiss me as a thank for getting you vacations after god know how long…" said Stella very seductively

Mac pulled Stella into another heated kiss, as the older man's hands started to run through the greek's slim body, Stella moaned softly and started to unbutton Mac's shirt but then his cellphone started to ring

"Mac Taylor" answered a bit agitated

"Boss, it's Adam, you need to come asap to the lab, Flack and Danny are beating each other up right in the lab's entrance"

"What! Do you know why?" Mac yelled causing Stella to jump a bit in shock

"What's happening" asked Stella whispering, Mac made her a wait sign

"I dunno boss, Sheldon and some other guys are trying to separate them but they're too strong and keep fighting to each other, both of them have blood all over their faces, please come " said Adam audibly upset

"alright, I'll be there as fas as I can" Mac hung up and started to fix his clothes

"what's happening Mac?" asked a now desperate Stella

"Flack and Danny are fighting each other, it seems that it's pretty bad, I don't know the reasons, I'm heading now to the lab, you coming?" asked Mac while searching for his keys

"yeah, I'm coming with you" and Stella grabbed her purse and both parted to the crime lab

To be continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>Please show some love and review...<strong>


End file.
